Crush
by botan-chan
Summary: yaoi on an unusual pairing eijixryoma. Echizen walks his Kikumaru-sempai home... what will happen after that?


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I own Eiji!!! XD Ahem.. anyway, does anybody ever read disclaimers? =/  
  
=====================  
  
"What are you looking at, Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma Echizen, a 12-year-old freshman tennis prodigy, spat out to his sempai.  
  
Fuji just smiled at him and said, "Aa, yada yada. Just wondering." He continued his gaze at the smaller boy.  
  
Echizen raised a brow and felt uneasy. "Wondering? About?" This question was followed by a small chuckle from Fuji as he stood up, opened the door, and walked away. Ezhizen thought this was just like his sempai, so he left it at that. He continued dressing up, folded up his clothes and stuffed it in his bag. "Fuji-sempai scares me sometimes..." he mumbled. "Teh."  
  
"Ochibi-chaaaan!" The door to the locker room collided with the wall rather hard, up to the point where it looked like it was going to fall apart. "Ne, Ochibi!" exclaimed his other annoying, yet adorable looking sempai. "What are you doing?"  
  
"... I was dressing up, Kikumaru-sempai. That's what we do in the locker room, is it not?" he replied coldly.  
  
"Mou! What a brat! I was only asking! Anyway, have you seen Oishi?"  
  
"Hie. Demo, he said something about staying after school to help buchou out with something."  
  
"Nyaaaaaah! Hmm, Fuji then?"  
  
"... He walked out a minute ago."  
  
"Nya! I didn't see him! Everyone is so busy! Hmm, well Ochibi-chan, want to walk with me home then?" Kikumaru looked at him and pleaded with his puppy- dog eyes. "Hmm?! Onegai?! Onegai?!"  
  
Echizen had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, but he couldn't resist to this redhead, and besides, to refuse would just make things worse. He sighed defeat and said, "Hai... betsuni."  
  
-----  
  
"Arigatou, ochibi-chan! Ano, you want to stay for a while to eat? I still have some of Oishi's cooking! It's really good, nya!" said Kikumaru happily after finally reaching his house. He didn't wait for Echizen's answer, but dragged him inside instead.  
  
"Eiji-kun, you're home so late! Why—ara?"  
  
"Eh, ne-chan! This is ochibi-chan! He walked home with me, so I invited him over for dinner!"  
  
"Konbanwa, ehh... ochibi-chan? Stay and have dinner with us, onegai?" said his sister.  
  
'Ochibi?! Even she is calling me that... well Kikumaru-sempai didn't actually reveal my true name to her. Betsuni,' he thought. "Eto..." Ryoma said outloud, but sighed in defeat. "Hai..." he said in his usual tone whenever he's being dragged to do something he doesn't really want to do.  
  
"Itadakimasu!"  
  
------  
  
"Can ochibi also sleep over, ne-chan?"  
  
"NANI?!" cried Ryoma, slamming the table with his hands. Kikumaru and his sister looked at him, surprised at his sudden outburst. He sank back down the sofa and mumbled, "Gomen."  
  
"Ochibi doesn't want to? Itai... I'm hurt, ochibi-chan," Kikumaru said pathetically, using that puppy dog eyes once again, and forcing tears to form in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Mada mada dane..." grumbled Echizen. "Fine, Kikumaru-sempai."  
  
"Yooosh! YIPEE! I'm so happy!" he jumped and hugged the smaller boy who just shrugged in his arms.  
  
Eiji's sister smiled happily and agreed with the idea, since it was getting dark anyway. "Demo, don't you need to call home and tell your parents where you are?"  
  
------  
  
"Oy, Oyaji! I won't be going home until tomorrow, I'm over at a friend's house for a sleep over. Hie, I didn't know about it since it was *sudden*," with that word stressed out, he glared at his sempai, who was sitting in the bed, smiling sheepishly. "Hai, hai. I'll be sure to go home tomorrow. Nani? NANI?! Hie! It isn't a girl! It's Kikumaru-sempai! YADA! YADA! MOU! JA!" and with that, he hung up on his dad. He was blushing furiously. He sat down on the futon Eiji had laid down for him and grumbled.  
  
Kikumaru looked at him, confused and amused by his actions. "What happened, ochibi?" he asked, scratching his chin with his slender fingers.  
  
"BETSUNI!" he yelled.  
  
Kikumaru was taken aback by his rude action, so he just pouted and said, "MOU! I was just asking! Meany!" now it was his turn to grumble and get annoyed.  
  
"Eh?" Echizen looked back and saw Kikumaru lying down, facing the wall, no doubt seething in anger at him for his actions. "Hmph, it's his fault Oyaji teased me. Not my fault I'm stuck in here. If he just left me alone, I would be home right now and sleeping with Karupin," he thought angrily.  
  
:::::: Phone Conversation :::::: Nanjiroh: Moshi moshi  
  
Echizen: Oy, Oyaji! I won't be going home until tomorrow. I'm over at a friend's house for a sleep over.  
  
Nanjiroh: Eh? And you didn't tell us before?  
  
Echizen: Hie, I didn't know about it since it was *sudden*  
  
Nanjiroh: Yeah, yeah. I'll tell your mom right now... She said go home tomorrow.  
  
Echizen: Hai, hai. I'll be sure to go home tomorrow  
  
Nanjiroh: Oy, Ryoma, is it a girl's house? (pervert)  
  
Echizen: Nani?  
  
Nanjiroh: I said, is it a girl's house, baka.  
  
Echizen: NANI?!  
  
Nanjiroh: (laughs wickedly and maniacly)  
  
Echizen: Hie! It isn't a girl! It's Kikumaru-sempai!  
  
Nanjiroh: Oh? Ryoma! You're hitting on guys now? Wait, isn't that Kikumaru the acrobatics guy? He's kawaii, ne, Ryoma?  
  
Echizen: YADA! YADA!  
  
Nanjiroh: (laughs even more)  
  
Echizen: MOU! JA!  
  
::::: End phone conversation :::::  
  
After a few minutes, Eiji still wasn't talking to Ryoma at all, so Ryoma decided to take matters into his own hands. He had been rude, afterall.  
  
"Oy, Kikumaru-sempai." Nothing. No answer. "Mou, being stubborn," he grumbled to himself. "Oy, Kikumaru-sempai. Gomen ne... Gomen ne, Kikumaru- sempai. I was rude."  
  
Kikumaru smiled secretly but fixed his face so that it'll appear as if he really was hurt. He looked back at him and said, "Hontou? Are you really?"  
  
"No, not really," Echizen thought. He looked at his sempai and saw his sad expression. He quickly said (and believed for a while), "Hai. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Huweesh [trying to imitate the sound he makes when he smiles -.-], saankyu, ochibi! Hey, wanna see my toothpaste collection?"  
  
"Uhh... not really."  
  
"Hmm, my teddy bear then?" once again, he didn't bother listening to Echizen's response. He stood up and walked towards the place where he neatly stacks his teddy bears. "Look here, meet Syuu-chan! Named after Fuji, huweeesh. This one is Mitsu-chan, named after Tezuka..."  
  
Echizen gave him a weird look, saying, 'Why would you even name a teddy bear after buchou?' Eiji smiled and said, "He's strict that's why. He doesn't really like staying near the other bears, see? He's always in the corner."  
  
"God, kill me, but I'm beginning to think Kikumaru-sempai is kawaii..." Echizen prayed. He continued watching his sempai as he introduced each and every single one of his teddy bears. Finally, it came to the cutest teddy bear. Eiji held it up and said, "This here, is Ochibi junior!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"See? He looks like you! He also has that 'attitude'."  
  
"I don't see any resemblance, Kikumaru-sempai."  
  
"Look at him!" he held his bear up to Echizen's face, but he was still oblivious. He sighed and said, "You're both kawaii, ne? It reminds me of you! He's my favorite!" he exclaimed happily and looked at Echizen with his cute face on.  
  
"Eh... uhn," Ryoma grunted. "God... stop looking at me like that, I don't like that. Is it just me or is it hot in here," he looked away and lied, "that's really interesting, Kikumaru-sempai, demo... I'm sleepy."  
  
"Oh... hai," his face was crestfallen because he knew that Echizen didn't really take any interest in his collection. He walked towards his bed and lay down. He smiled at his companion and said, "Good night." He wanted to talk more, but Echizen looked sick, he was extremely red when he looked at him. He couldn't himself but ask, "Daijobou ka, ochibi? You're really red. You want to go home? I'll take you home, if you want, nya. What do you want to do, ochibi?"  
  
Echizen closed his eyes, tried to stop himself from hearing, basically, blocked everything out. His mind was racing with thoughts. "There are so many things I feel like doing right now..." he blushed as he saw in his head, he and his sempai kissing. "Gah!"  
  
"Eh? Doushetano, ochibi?" Kikumaru rushed to his side, but his legs got tangled in his bed sheet, he fell down on top of Ryoma in an awkward position instead.  
  
Ryoma shut his eyes tightly and moaned softly, "K-Kikumaru-sempai, you smell really good..."  
  
"Nani? Speak louder ochibi, I can't hear you."  
  
Ryoma snapped, hormones and adrenaline rushed throughout his body as he grabbed his sempai in a tight embrace and kissed him. Eiji was stunned for a few moments, but he gave in as Ryoma introduced his tongue to him. Ryoma licked Eji's bottom lip until Eiji opened up and let him go inside. They stayed there, kissing in that awkward position with Kikumaru on top. After a few moments, Eiji pulled away.  
  
Ryoma had a horrible gut feeling that he'll be sent home right away. He looked away, moved away from Kikumaru and said, "Gomen."  
  
Eiji smiled and moved closer to him. He licked Ryoma's ear, sending tingling sensation to Ryoma's whole body as his mind responded. He faced Eiji and pinned him down, kissing him hungrily.  
  
"Nya..." Eiji panted. "For an ochibi, you're pretty strong, Ryoma..."  
  
"K-Kikumaru-sempai--,"  
  
Kikumaru shook his head and said, "Eiji... Eiji would be fine."  
  
Echizen smiled and said softly, "Eiji... I love you, Eiji," and with that, lunged for Eiji's neck, then later moved to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Ryoma," Eiji gasped as Ryoma licked his nipples and toyed with it. "Is this really fine?"  
  
Ryoma smiled sweetly and said, "As long as it's you, Ji-chan..."  
  
"Eh? What do you mean, Ryoma?" Kikumaru said playfully. "I didn't mean doing this, I meant staying here on the futon when there's a bed right there, nya! I don't really like the floor, nya! We should move up there, ne? This hurts! Oi, Ryoma, can I be on top this time?" and went on and on.  
  
Ryoma sighed and mumbled, "Mada mada dane..."  
  
------------: Owari : ------------  
  
Whooo!! A fluff with some PG-13 stuff there! =D I like this pairing, somehow... I want to pair up Eiji with Fuji, Tezuka, Ryoma, and Oishi! All of them are just soooo... Handsome! Does anybody ever read author's notes? =/ 


End file.
